1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant illumination apparatus. Particularly, the present invention relates to a plant illumination apparatus for indoor plant cultivation or agriculture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Environmental factors that affect plant growth include sun, water, and air. In modern society, the agriculture industry is growing vigorously in response to the fast advance in technology. For example, one may spray water manually in the past, but now a sprinkle device can spray water at a predetermined time under the control of electronic timing devices. Besides, the growth of plant requires an ideal environmental temperature. As a result, if the weather is overcast, fruit farmers shall turn on warm light sources to provide an environment with ideal temperature for plant growth.
However, the weather is much more unstable recently, so that the traditional illumination device cannot provide plants with a better environment. Furthermore, the traditional illumination device cannot automatically adjust light sources immediately based on environment parameters (such as temperature, luminous, and humidity) and thus plant cannot grow faster.
Besides, the traditional illumination device provides light sources with a specific wavelength and cannot effectively integrate a plurality of light sources with different wavelengths. Particularly, plants are more susceptible to receiving light with wavelength between 400-500 nm in a low temperature environment and receiving light with wavelength between 600-700 nm in a high temperature environment. In an environment having a high variation in temperature, the traditional illumination device still provides light with only one specific wavelength that cannot provide suitable light for plant growth and cannot control lights based on the change in temperature. In other situations, traditional illumination devices cannot solve problems mentioned above and cannot produce proper lighting effect on different plants.